Haunted
by Amour Morbide
Summary: Ch1. Something's threatening the world withing Rogue's head. "Haunted" Ch2. Ascenion PartII didn't end the way it did in the series. No, this was much worse. "If you Were Here." This is my collection of Poe Songfics, they have nothing to do w eachother.
1. Haunted Head

**Haunted**

Haunted is a song written by Poe. I did not write the song. lol. No way. lol  
  
.  
  
"Stop them! Please!" The scream came, echoing down the dark hallways, reverbrating off the walls. The girl who had screamed was grasping her head and tears were streaming down her face. Her eyes were clenched shut. "Ahhh!"  
  
Lights turned on and people ran out of the rooms that were along the walls of the hallway. It was too late though; the teenager had collapsed to the ground.  
  
.  
  
In her mind she was curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth. All around her was darkness, pure darkness. Voices were all around her though. They were jeering, threatening, and crying out, all of it for her.  
  
"Leave meh alone, please, leave me alone." She cried quietly. She looked up and saw a figure penetrate the darkness.  
  
The green-eyed girl stood up and squinted at the figure. The voices became hushed as she concentrated. .

.

_ Come here_  
  
.  
  
The figure didn't move. The girl made to move toward it but her limps suddenly seemed to freeze in place, as if something ice cold had grasped them and wouldn't let her near the thing.  
  
.  
  
_Pretty please_

_._  
  
Still they didn't move, she could tell that they were looking at her though. Finally it stepped closer. The closer it got the queiter the voices got and the more the icy bonds let her go.  
  
.  
  
_Can you tell me where I am_  
  
.  
  
Once again it didn't respond. It just got closer, but the sillhoutte itself didn't get any clearer.  
  
.  
  
_You won't you say something_  
  
.  
  
She almost sobbed. Why wouldn't they speak to her? Why wouldn't it answer her? She didn't know what was going on or where she was. It was just a black abyss all around her, a figure directly in front of her, still getting closer.  
  
With a shake of her head she grasped it with her hands and grasped her hair so hard her scalp was beginning to hurt.  
  
.  
  
_ I need to get my bearings_  
  
.  
  
Still it refused to respond to her. By now, her fingernails were digging into her scalp and blood was beginning to trickle down.  
  
.  
  
_I'm lost_  
  
.  
  
"So lost." She whimpered. The pain in her scalp becoming too much she let her hands drop to her sides. From there, she hugged herself. The figure was now close enough to see and her eyes widened.  
  
.  
  
_ And the shadows keep on changing_  
  
.  
  
The figure had finally taken a shape. No, it hadn't taken a shape, it kept taking shapes. With each passing moment it transfigured into another person, another being, another manifestation of it's original self. It was everyone she had touched, everyone she touched into one... thing.  
  
.  
  
_ And I'm haunted_  
  
.  
  
It reached one constantly shifting hand out toward Rogue. Rogue wanted to move away, wanted to evade it, but her feet seemed to have taken root and she couldn't move away.  
  
The hand reached her, touched her where her heart was, and then it went right through. She could feel it in her and she screamed, as the hand seemed to wrap around her rapidly beating heart. Pain then shot through her.  
  
.  
  
_ By the lives that I have loved_  
  
.  
  
Her vision went white, and although she could still feel her heart in the hand of that creature, she couldn't see it. No, she saw Kurt, she saw Kitty, Logan, Evan, _Jean, Scott, Hank_,_ Storm_,_ Xavier_, _Toad_, _Pietro_, **_Remy_**, _Lance_, _**Mystique**_, _**IRENE**_ Faster and faster did she see them, over and over again. She let out another scream, overwhelmed by it.  
  
.  
  
_ And actions I have hated  
_  
.  
  
Finally it stopped. She saw herself being rude to the X-men, saw her nearly plow Scott over a cliff with a snow-mobile, saw her trusting Mystique, saw herself yelling at Kitty, Jean, Kurt, saw herself attack the X-men, attack Logan, saw herself walking right up to Apocolapse, saw her push Mystique to her 'death', saw herself yelling at Remy; another flash of white.  
  
.  
  
_ I'm haunted_  
  
.  
  
She was back, starring up into blackness. The pain still shot through her, the hand still grasped her pumping organ. She looked at it, her teeth clenched in an attempt to handle the pain.  
  
.  
  
_ By the lives that wove the web_  
  
.  
  
It was still shifting, changing. So many people! "You stole us, captured us, caged us, and raped our minds." The figure told her scornfully. With each word the voice changed to someone else's. "You can't hold us forever. No, we're breaking free, stronger then anything you can imagine. "It told her, it's grip on her heart tightened. "You are nothing to us anymore. Without us you are nothing. We're going to cage you where you have caged us and your body will be ours. That is the only thing of yours that is of value and we will use it, use it to destroy what is weak."  
  
She saw then, a picture of the earth and her eyes got wide. As the picture left she saw the thing again. Ray grinned and the changing figured was covered in electricity. It shot right into Rogue and she writhed, trying to get away.  
  
Scott grinned, a red glow covered the changing psyches' eyes. Kitty grinned. Amara grinned and the creature was covered in flames. Rogue screamed out this time as the fire burned her. She tried to get away but she couldn't, it was still grasping her heart.  
  
Storm grinned and a wind picked up, whipping the flames, the constantly changing figure's hair, and Rogue's own hair. Rogue could take hardly any notice. So much pain, so unbearable.  
  
Remy grinned and Rogue was consumed in a red glow. She was charged with kinetic energy.  
  
_They're the psyches... they couldn't have possibly left my mind. I know where I am!  
_  
.  
  
_Inside my haunted head_  
  
.  
  
As the realization hit her, whiteness began where the transforming hand held her. It was as if it where rays, streaking out of her. Rogue's green eyes hardened as she glared at the thing.  
  
The thing was beginning to get worried. It tried to retract it's hand but couldn't.  
  
"An' what should Ah call ya?" Rogue asked, her voice harsh yet callous.  
  
The thing's own, optic covered eyes also hardened. "Legion."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "How could Ah have not seen that comin'?" She replied, her voice dripping with cruel sarcasim.  
  
"You can't beat us! We're all powerful! We shall destroy this weak world!" Legion exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, no, not while Ah'm alive!" Rogue yelled before the whiteness seemed to explode, sending the figure flying away. The kinetic energy around her exploded, but to no avail. It had no effect on Rogue.  
  
"This is mah mihnd! Ya can't hurt meh here without mah consent!" She hollared out to the thing.  
  
The whiteness of the explotion didn't give way to darkness again, but instead remained.  
  
Slowly, she heard something. It was crying. Ahead of her she saw a young boy. He was lying on the ground crying.  
  
Rogue walked up to him and carefully set a hand on his back.  
  
.  
  
_ Don't cry_  
  
.  
  
She told him. He looked up at her, sniffling. "They hurt us." He whimpered.  
  
There was more crying. Looking around, there were several children. Who were they? She then recognized them then. The one she was talking to was Cody. Another was Arcade, and most the others were from the concert. The last two were ones she had absorbed while playing as a Bayville Siren.  
  
"Come here." She said kindly to the children. Slowly they got up and made their way to her. She opened her arms up and allowed them to hug her if they needed to. She didn't worry about skin to skin contact, here she didn't have to take their psyches, they were already taken.  
  
"What did ya mean?" She asked Cody.  
  
"Legion. He... whatever it is, they hurt us. They use those powahs o' theirs. They say we're useless an' weak, cause we don't have powahs too."  
  
Rogue looked around. The children nodded.  
  
"And we can't stop them." Arcade whimpered. Rogue smiled ever so slightly.  
  
.  
  
_ There's always a way  
  
Here in November in this house of leaves  
  
We'll pray_  
  
.  
  
She took Cody's hands then and put them together as if in prayer. "Always, always a way. Ah need ya're help though. Ya aren't useless t'me. Ah need all ya're strength, all ya're hope. Ah've lost mihne. Become a part o' me an' help me stop Legion."  
  
The children backed away slightly.  
  
.  
  
_Please, I know it's hard to believe_  
  
.  
  
"But Ah can stop them. Really. Ah just need ya're help." Still the children inched away from her, all but Cody.  
  
"Ah trust ya." Cody said in a quiet voice.  
  
Rogue smiled. "Ah know. Here." She stood up and took one of Cody's hands in her right, and Arcades in her left. She then began to walk. The children followed her.  
  
.  
  
_ To see a perfect forest_  
  
.  
  
Rogue created a beautiful forest in front of them. It looked as if it was straight from a fairytale. The kids stared in awe at its magnificance.  
  
.  
  
_ Through so many splintered trees_  
  
.  
  
A dead forest suddenly hid it. They all knew though, that that perfect forest was still there, just behind it.  
  
"Ya have t'go through the hard stuff befo' ya're allowed the good stuff." She kneeled down and the kids all looked at her. She looked around at them. "Ah'm willing t'lead ya through tha hard stuff, but lihke Ah said, Ah can't do it alone."  
  
.  
  
_ You and me_  
  
.  
  
"We can do this. Are ya willin'?" Rogue asked the psyches.  
  
"We're willin'." Cody replied with a nodd.  
  
"I will." Arcade said.  
  
The rest slowly nodded.  
  
"Alright, ya know what t'do." Rogue said, standing up.  
  
The children nodded and slowly got in a cirlce around her. They clasped hands. Rogue threw an arm up, and as if it was a signal, the children, without moving themselves, began to roatate around her. Slowly at first, then faster until it was a blur.  
  
Suddenly, the blur closed in around Rogue, and as it did, dissapeared into her.  
  
"All alone now." Rogue said quietly, then shook her head. "No, Ah still have them." She whispered to herself. It was then that the darkness took over. The scenery shifted.  
  
.  
  
_ And these shadows keep on changing  
_  
.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated on the emotions and strengths of the pysches of these people.  
  
.  
  
_ And I'm haunted  
  
By the lives that I have loved  
  
And actions I have hated  
  
I'm haunted  
  
By the promises I've made  
  
And others I have broken  
  
I'm haunted  
  
By the lives that wove the web  
  
Inside my haunted head_  
  
.  
  
The scenery shifted.  
  
.  
  
_ Hallways... always_  
  
.  
  
She was standing at the end of a long hallway. The hallway branched into others. It was dark, so dark here, and it was cold.  
  
Rogue began to walk down the hall. There were doors, each one with a name etched on it.  
  
"Mystique." She read on one. She hurried past it and found another door. "Storm." She walked up to it and just stood in front of it for a while. Finally, she touched the door nob. It was as if she had taken hold of a large cube of ice. She ignored this and twisted the handle. Opening the door, she found that it was completely empty. All it was, was dark, cold walls. She had expected a rush of memories and maybe even powers.  
  
"Ah may not have explored this part o' mah mihnd before, but Ah know this shouldn't be this empty." She told herself. She shook her head and closed the door. She looked down the hallway. She knew what had happened to her. She knew what had happened to all the mutant pyches.  
  
"Legion."  
  
It felt like hours walking down those halls, so many halls. It was so quiet, so deserted. It was terrifying really.  
  
Finally she came to a grand staircase. She looked down it and it seemed to go on and on forever. Looking up, she saw the same thing.  
  
"Ah know Ah didn't touch that many people." She whispered. She took a step onto the staircase and suddenly it jolted. She knew she didn't have as much power here as she did the rest of her mind. The rest of her mind was completely hers. This wasn't.  
  
Grasping onto the railing for support against the jolt, it began to sink. It was sinking! That's one thing Rogue hadn't expected. The almost painful silence had only been penetrated a few times with sounds she couldn't interpret. This one was obvious though. The loud grumbling that had taken the place of the silence in hurting her ears was the staircase moving.  
  
Finally the staircase stopped sinking. For a while, Rogue just continued to grasp the railing but after about five minutes she concluded that it'd be safe to continue downward.  
  
It felt, to her, like weeks of walking down that staircase until she finally got to the bottom. Only one other time had it sunk again. By that time Rogue had become so sick of walking down them she had been tempted to go back. She had known that she couldn't do that though and had continued downward.  
  
Having finally gotten to the bottom Rogue contiuned to walk the halls. She was so tired but she knew she couldn't give up now. If she did while she was so deeply buried in her mind, Legion could take over. She knew that it had tried several times during her journey through these endless hallways, but always, even from where she was at, was she able to supress it. However, she hadn't actually seen it since that first day.  
  
Day? Were there even days and nights in this place? She didn't know, and she was too tired to care.  
  
Finally, Rogue's tired eyes focused on a door. Etched in dripping blood into the concrete was written the word _Legion_.  
  
Rogue let out a relieved sigh. She reached for the doorknob, but as she touched it, she didn't feel the expected icy cold, but instead it burned. She hissed in pain but didn't let go. Slowly, the knob began to turn red but she paid it no heed. She had to get in.  
  
With difficulty, she slowly got the door opened. Once she did she kicked it the rest of the way open and walked in.  
  
This room wasn't empty. Still constantly changing, stood Legion in the corner.  
  
"You can't stop us!" It hissed.  
  
"Ah already have." Rogue replied walking toward them.  
  
"You touch us and we'll consume you! We'll make you a part of us!"  
  
"We'll see about that." Rogue said, continuing toward them.  
  
.  
  
_ I'll always love you_  
  
.  
  
They hissed at response and moved back as she neared them.  
  
.  
  
_ I'll always need you_  
  
.  
  
"Well we don't need you! Leave us before we destroy you!" It continued to hiss. Rogue ignored them, keeping her calm tone as she continued to near them.  
  
.  
  
_ I'll always want you_  
  
.  
  
"Stay away!"  
  
.  
  
_And I will always miss you!_  
  
.  
  
With that, Rogue plunged a hand into it and grasped its heart the way it had done to her. It let out a growl of rage and pain. Rogue next put a hand on its head and closed her eyes.  
  
Both Legion and Rogue screamed out as the battle began. Rogue felt so small against them all. They hadn't lyed when they had claimed to be powerful and Rogue felt as if she was shrinking. Her hand became stuck inside it the way it's hand had once been stuck in her own chest.  
  
She heard it laugh.  
  
"We told you, you couldn't win." It said. Its voice was all around her, as if she was in ampletheater and the volume was at speaker-breaking intensity. She screamed out.  
  
"Ah need ya're help!" She called to the children, who really weren't children. "Help me."  
  
She felt her will increase.  
  
"It's futile." Legion taunted. "You're weak and useless. No one even likes you. They're nice out of pity. We know, we were them."  
  
"Ya lie!"  
  
"Why would we lie? What's the point in that? We can beat you without doing so."  
  
"Rogue." A new voice. It was familiar, but old. If felt like centuries since she had last heard it.  
  
"Xavier?"  
  
"He can't help you." Legion laughed. "Not here. He is among us here."  
  
"I _can't_ help you Rogue, but we're here for you. All of us. You can fight them Rogue."  
  
"Come on Stripes, you can handle this." She heard Logan's voice next.  
  
"No you can't." She heard Logan's voice again. "You're weak kid, you only try to be tough."  
  
"Come on Rogue, You know zat's not true. Kick zis dude's butt! I've been vanting to take you out for a burger bomb but zat annoying dude's been delaying it, but only delaying it. You can do it sis."  
  
"You lied Professor." Rogue said to Xavier.  
  
"Of course he did. You can't beat me!" Xavier's voice responded, but not the one she was talking to.  
  
"No." Rogue replied. "He _can_ help meh, and he jus' did!" Rogue yelled.  
  
It was Legion's turn to scream.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
It was as if another explosion went off and Rogue felt herself thrown across the room and hit a wall. She gasped as air left her and fell to the ground. As she stood up she saw a shapeless shadow in the center of the room. It looked like it was a fire, but without color, only a shadow. Around it was the unconscious figures of all the mutants she had ever touched.  
  
Slowly they moved to look at her.  
  
.  
  
_ Come here  
_  
.  
  
They all just looked at her blankly. After a second, they looked at her expectantly. Rogue's facial expression hardened.  
  
.  
  
_ No I won't say please_  
  
.  
  
They stopped looking at her and sat up and checked themsevles over. They were all fine. The shadow fire's flames licked upward violently suddenly and Rogue looked to it.  
  
.  
  
_ One more look at the ghost  
_  
.  
  
She pointed to the fire and all the psyches looked at it.  
  
.  
  
_Before I'm gonna make it leave_  
  
.  
  
They all looked at it. Rogue held her still burnt hand over it. A flame licked her hand and her blood seeped out of her hand onto her palm.  
  
"Ya can't hurt me anymore." She told it. "Ya may have managed that, but that's it. Ah've won, now go." She told it. It grew, and its flames became violent. The psyches moved as far away from it as possible but Rogue didn't even flinch.  
  
"Ah said leave!" She hollared and it grew up until it was as thin as a small pole, then dissappeared.  
  
She looked around at the others.  
  
.  
  
_Come here  
  
I've got the pieces here  
_  
.  
  
She held her hands out to them so they could look at them. Kurt stood up and took her hand. Kitty took his. Logan took Rogue's right hand. Slowly, all of them were holding hands. Rogue looked upward and closed her eyes. Slowly each one dissapeared, then reapeared in the space provided for them among the hallways.  
  
Tired and exahusted Rogue collapsed the floor.  
  
.  
  
_Time to gather up the splinters  
  
_ _Build a casket for my tears_  
  
.  
  
Rogue awoke and felt someone holding onto her hand. With a groan she moved her head to look and see Logan. His forehead was resting on the wall to left of him. He seemed to be sleeping. She felt something also on her right hand. This wasn't someone holding onto it though. It was a bandage. She felt a pain in it then. It was severly burnt. It had effected her phsyical body! No wonder why she felt so weak.  
  
"And if she failed professor?"  
  
Rogue turned to see that in a corner Xavier was talking to Ororo. She was awake! And she was in the med-lab. They hadn't noticed her awakening though.  
  
Xavier shook his head. "I don't know Ororo, I don't know. That thing inside her is very dangerous. I fear what it might do if it gains control.  
  
"Do you know how you could stop it?"  
  
"No, I do not, that's what scares me."  
  
"Ah've disabled it." Rogue said weakly.  
  
Logan jolted awake and Ororo and Xavier turned to look at her.  
  
"Rogue!" Ororo exclaimed, rushing over to her right side. "Are you alright?! You had us all so worried!"  
  
"Ah'm fihne, just tired. Ah want to get some sleep."  
  
Logan squeezed her hand.  
  
"Have ya been with me the whole time?"  
  
Logan laughed weakly. "It's hard to stay at someone's side for nearly three months."  
  
"What?!" Rogue exclaimed, jolting upward. She was too weak though and she fell back.  
  
"The hallways took you a long time to get through." Xavier replied. He smiled. "I watched you Rogue, and I've got to tell you, I'm very impressed."  
  
"Ah'm not." Rogue said, closing her eyes lightly. "It nevah should have gotten that bad.  
  
"It's not your fault Rogue. I do have a question for you though, before you go to sleep."  
  
"An' what's that?" Rogue asked weakly.  
  
"The shadow figure, the one that pulled the psyches together. What was that? Where did it come from?" Xavier asked seriously.  
  
"Ah..." Rogue shook her head. "Don't know." She lied. She didn't know what they'd do, if they found that Apocolapse still remaind free, in her head.  
  
Xavier nodded. "Sleep now." And he and Ororo left. Logan remained.  
  
.  
  
_ I'm haunted  
  
(By the lives that I have loved)  
  
I'm haunted  
  
(By the promises I've made)  
  
I'm haunted  
  
By the hallways in this tiny room  
  
The echos there of me and you  
  
The voices that are carrying this tune___

.  
  
Back in the deepest regions of Rogue's mind, the shadow writhed in the center of the staircase in the shape of the fire. It just floated there, an eternal threat to any who would see or feel it.  
  
.  
  
_What is it Annie?  
_  
** You think I'll cry? I won't cry!  
  
My heart will break before I cry!  
  
I will go mad. **


	2. If You Were Here

**If You Were Here**  
  
If You Were Here is a song written by Poe.  
  
_This chapter has nothing to do with the last one._  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kurt's exceptional ears heard the joyful uproar. He didn't care though. How could he? He was standing frozen in the broken doorway.  
  
His mother walked un next to him and stared at what he was starring at. She didn't move from there, just like him, she couldn't.  
  
Logan was backing away slowly. Kurt couldn't see his expression, and even if he could he wouldn't much care. He hurt, Mystique and Logan did too, but he didn't care, he didn't care. This wasn't right.  
  
Not much later the three were standing there next to each other. Kurt didn't care much at the moment that his mother was there, he didn't much care that Logan was. Mystique didn't seem to be caring that Logan was there, and Logan didn't seem much to care that Mystique was.  
  
He shook his head. "No..." He whispered, but it seemd to pound in his ears.  
  
The planes started arriving and still the three hardly moved.  
  
"Kurt! Logan! We won! You guys did it!" Kitty exclaimed, rushing toward them. "We did it! Kurt? Logan?" She asked, deciding to ignore Mystique. Neither moved much. Finally though, Logan pointed. Kitty moved foreward and looked.  
  
"Oh my!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth.  
  
Kurt teleported then, closer. He bent down and touched the figure. It didn't move. He pulled it up off the ground slightly and held it. The others were arriving. They were happy, joyous, and they had every right to be. _They_ didn't know.  
  
.  
  
_If you were here_  
  
.  
  
"She's not like-"  
  
"Dead? Ja." Kurt almost sobbed.  
  
Mystique's posture changed then. Her shoulders dropped and she looked away, a pained look on her face.  
  
"NO!" Kitty exclaimed, rushing forward. "No! No no no _no_!"  
  
Kurt ignored her.  
  
.  
  
_I know that you would  
  
Truly be amazed_  
  
.  
  
He closed his eyes and gripped her tighter. Despite all her fascades, she'd love the sound that seemed to be a drumming in his ears. The joyous sound of a hard battle fought and won. The sound of teenaged kids playing, joking, and enjoying life.  
  
.  
  
_At what's become of what you made  
  
If you were here_  
  
.  
  
That sound wouldn't be here though if not for her. There hadn't been another way had there? Kurt wanted to believe there had been, yet he didn't. He wasn't in the right state of mind to decide now though.  
  
.  
  
_You would know how I treasured every day_  
  
.  
  
Every moment with her had been important to him. She was his family. She had been the only real member of his family it seemed. Even if she wasn't blood. He had loved her, still did, but now... now he'd have no more days.  
  
.  
  
_How every single word you spoke  
  
Echo's in me like a memory of hope_  
  
.  
  
Now all those moments seemed to be relived in his head. He could see all of it but could do nothing. It had been done. **H**e would have won if she hadn't done it. Apocolypse, he would have gotten free. She had taken hold of him, she'd absorbed him. The first time they'd touched he'd taken from her to gain life, and the second time she'd taken from him, and brought death. But he'd killed her, killed her from the inside, and she'd known he'd do it.  
  
_flashback_  
  
_**Opening his eyes Kurt saw Apocolyapse jump out of whatever it was he had been lying in, the thing they had counted on him being in. Rogue was there, right in front of Apocolyapse.  
  
"Rogue!" Kurt called out weakly, remembering what the man had done to him when he had come in.  
  
Her eyes wide, Rogue backed away. Apocolyapse grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall. She'd obviously already gotten Dorian's powers for she wasn't absorbing him.  
  
"Turn it back!" Apocolyapse yelled. Rogue gasped and tried to writhe out of the man's hold.  
  
"Logan! Do somezing!" Kurt yelled. He was too weak to move.  
  
With a skint Logan rushed at the ancient man. By now Rogue was grasping Apocolyapse's wrist and trying to move it away.  
  
Apocolyapse, hand still around Rogue's neck, turned to Logan and grabbed his wrist as it went toward him. With his grip he threw Logan away from him.  
  
"Logan!" Rogue gasped. "Tha controls! Nevah mind meh! Destroy tha controls!"  
  
"NO!" The grip tightened and then released her as Logan leapt at the controls. Rogue fell to the ground and gasped, holding her neck. She looked at Kurt and Mysitque became conscious then.  
  
"Even if he does destroy ze controls... Apocolyapse!" Kurt pointed out.  
  
Rogue's eyes flashed from Kurt to Apocolyapse who had just stopped Logan. She had a weird look on her face.  
  
"Rogue? Vhat are you zinking?"  
  
"Kurt." She stood up.  
  
"Vhat?" He asked, trying to sit up.  
  
"Ah love you."  
  
"Rogue?!" Mystique demanded.  
  
Rogue didn't reply though, she turned to Apocolyapse who was fighting with Logan. "Ah'll nevah lihke what ya did ta me..." She sighed. She was speaking to Mystique. "But Ah forgive ya." And with that she jumped toward Apocolyapse.  
  
"ROGUE!" Mystique and Kurt both yelled.  
  
Suddenly he felt his powers come back to him. Both Logan and Apocolyapse staggered away from each other, surprised by the sudden repower.  
  
Apocolyapse turned just in time to see Rogue. She grasped his hand and screamed. Logan jumped toward the controls.  
  
Apocolyapse tried to break free of her grip. He dropped to his knees, still fighting her, but she refused to let go.  
  
Kurt forced himself to his feet. He swayed once there. His eyes were locked on Rogue. She'd been speaking to them as if she wouldn't get a chance to speak to them again. She'd be fine though, wouldn't she? Why had she been talking like that?  
  
Logan broke the controls and moved toward them. "Stripes! I got it, you can let go!" He told her, hurrying to her.  
  
"No." She replied through clenched teeth. "He'll only come up with somethin' new. He can't live." She replied.  
  
Finally, with a growl of rage, Apocolyapse fell, his body dead, and Rogue let go. Breathing hard, she stood up.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Logan shook his head. "Let's get out of here."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "He's angry."  
  
"Well I bet he is. Now let's go."  
  
Rogue gasped suddenly and grasped her head.  
  
"Rogue?!" Logan asked, reaching a hand out to her. She moved away, her eyes clenched and still holding onto her head. "He's not gonna let meh go." Rogue said, breathing even harder.  
  
"Rogue, he can't hurt you anymore." Logan said softly, moving toward her even more and taking her elbows.  
  
"No! Logan," She looked up at him. "Thank ya."  
  
Logan looked startled.  
  
"Rogue! Vhat are you doing?!" Kurt demanded, he was really worried.  
  
She gasped, closed her eyes, then screamed. With that, she went limp. Logan caught her, his eyes wide. "Rogue?" He moved her into one arm and felt her pulse.  
  
With a short gasp he moved away, letting her go, and she fell.  
**  
Flashback_  
  
_She'd known he do it. She knew he vould do zat, kill her from ze inside. And yet she did it! Vhy?!!!_ Kurt couldn't help scream in his head as his eyes watered.  
  
.  
  
_When you were here_  
  
.  
  
Kitty stared. How had this happened? They'd won! No one was suppose to die! And there wasn't a scratch on her except for a red mark around her neck. Kitty hated the idea of her friend being strangled to death and looked away from the mark and touched her shoulder.  
  
Despite how cold she had been, she'd always been a good friend. She'd never expected things of Kitty. When in the privacy of her room, she'd never told her she was stupid for feeling the way she did about things, and although when she spoke it wasn't much, it had mattered the world to Kitty, for they were always true, yet nice in it's own way.  
  
The laughing had stopped. Kitty turned her head to see Logan kneeling beside her and Kurt. His face was expressionless. Mystique was still just standing there. There was a pain on her face like none of which Kitty had seen before. Kurt's face was just now starting to show pain and Logan was still shocked. The others had shown up though. Although they knew as little as Kitty did herself, they could see the expressions, could see Rogue's... form.  
  
.  
  
_You could not feel the value that I placed_  
  
.  
  
**How could you leave like that?!** Kitty demanded of her friend in her head. She started to cry then, just starting to comprehend what was going on. She turned to Logan and buried her face in his shoulder. He put an arm around her.  
  
She shook her head. She still couldn't believe it! Rogue had always been the one to be there for her. Even if it didn't seem like it, she'd become dependant on the Goth. When she had needed someone to talk to there was Rogue, when she had needed someone to be there for her there was Rogue, when she had needed some comfort there had been Rogue, and even when she had felt the need to be needed, there was Rogue. Rogue had needed her too, even though it wasn't as evidant.  
  
.  
  
_On every look that crossed your face_  
  
.  
  
Logan held the crying girl, but couldn't pay attention to her. The relationship Rogue and him had had, had been odd yet strong. She had been so much like him that he had been able to read her when no one else could. He didn't notice the expressions and let them slip by. No, he always tried to do something, it had always made an impact. Yet in her last few minutes he had done nothing. He'd known, he had, he'd just tried to block out the information. He hadn't been able to believe that she had seriously meant Apocolyapse could kill her from inside her head. He'd done nothing!  
  
.  
  
_When you were here  
  
I did not know just how I had embraced_  
  
.  
  
He wasn't sure when the bond had begun. Perhaps when she had taken his hand in the jet so long ago, but he couldn't tell for sure. His own had been when she had taken off after helping Jean. Yet they had had a bond, one impossible to define, but they had and it felt oddly severed. These things lasted past death though didn't they? He shook his head. Of course they did, but she couldn't be dead!  
  
Yet she was.  
  
.  
  
_All that you hid behind your face  
  
Could not hide from me  
  
'Cause it hid in me too  
_  
.  
  
**There was nothin ya could do Kurt. Piece things t'gether with Mystique. Everythin'll be fihne Kit, but Ah had ta go, nothin' personal, an' Logan, Ah could read ya too. Our connection wasn't severed. Ah could read all o'ya really. Ya couldn' hide, not when Ah had parts o' ya, and they all became a part o'me. Ah die with all of ya.  
**  
.  
  
_Hello tiger, it's fun, talking with you. like this--in fact I'm going to do it more often  
_  
.  
  
**_Now that I'm here I hear you and wonder if maybe you can hear yourself  
  
Ringing in me now that your somewhere else._**  
  
.  
  
_I miss you a lot_  
  
.  
  
_'Cause I hear your strange music gentle and true_  
  
.  
  
**But I'm so proud of everything you do there**  
  
.  
  
_Singing inside me with the best parts of you_  
  
.  
  
**Next time I see you you'll proudly sing it back to me**  
  
.  
  
_Now that I'm here  
_  
.  
  
**I love you...**  
  
.  
  
"_It's okay you can go now._"  
  
.  
  
Xavier said from beside Jean. Kurt, Kitty, Logan, and Mystique turned to look at him. Logan helped Kitty and Kurt up. . All of them stared at Rogue for a long moment.  
  
"You can go now, so go. There's nothing more you can do."  
  
They had to go, they couldn't stand it anymore. They made their way to the door. They hadn't known, that he hadn't only been talking to them.

**[Fin]**

**A/N: Cheesy huh? Yup, I know. hahaha! But I wanted to write something and post it and since it was Poe I figured I'd put it here. This'll be my collection of Poe songfics. They won't be related to each other probably. Some might, but they won't be in order then. lol. Bleh. Now, lets see if I even write more. lol. **


End file.
